


吸一口鱷魚有益身體健康

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 里歐發現自己正在逐漸融入第三分隊的奇妙氣氛，這是件好事
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Remi Puguna





	吸一口鱷魚有益身體健康

**Author's Note:**

> lotus的點文，梗概"里歐和雷米一起喂白鱷魚"

在露琪亞的提醒傳到里歐耳邊前疊在置物鐵櫃上的箱子就先一步砸下。  
紙張灑落一地，在旁是憑著過硬的身體素質勉強避免滅頂之災的里歐，作為交換腳踝發出些微的疼痛感。

扭傷，靜養一個月。  
原本不打算嚴守醫囑的里歐被看透他的所有人嚴令禁止做劇烈運動，救火行動也只能在旁觀摩，只好將所有的精力發洩在文書處理上，連擱置已久的雜務都拿來做。

「這是什麼？」  
里歐正好整理到身為罪魁禍首的置物鐵箱，要是被這東西砸到就不是區區腳踝扭傷可以解決的了，雖然沒有完美的避開有點可惜。  
「原來放在這裡嗎，這是第三分隊大樓的設計圖。」路過的露琪亞好奇地抽走紙張，當初因為好玩而印出來的東西沒想到還在。  
「有地下室？」里歐翻動露琪亞手上的頁面，這麼說來他從來沒有看過地下室，最初加洛介紹也沒有提及。  
「啊——新人都不知道嘛，加洛進隊那時認為他不會待很久就沒跟他講，後來就忘了。」露琪亞懊惱的說，也要找個時間去告訴加洛，雖然不是多重要。  
「雷米很熟，這件事可以問他。」紙本被塞回里歐手上。  
儘管對露琪亞為何會拐彎抹角沒告訴他解答有些困惑，時間很多的里歐還是趁午休時乖乖提著問題去找雷米。  
「實際看過會比較準確，我帶你過去。」聽過起承轉合的雷米從座位上起身，帶著里歐走下階梯。  
狹窄空間被打理得很整潔，不難看出有人頻繁進出，周圍傳來水流經管道的聲音。讓里歐更加好奇地下室究竟有什麼。  
雷米抽出鑰匙旋開門，水氣撲面襲上。  
水聲是從眼前淺淺的水塘發出，旁邊還有許多沒看過的設備，和消防作業無關，里歐猜想是飼養設備。內部設計得很巧妙，讓陽光能正好射進陰暗的地下室，不難看出有人在這個空間上花了不少心力和金錢。  
房間的主人看起來像在等待雷米來，男人出現在門口就將身體從池中抽離，帶著水痕到雷米跟前，蹲下摸了摸粗糙的皮膚後，雷米鄭重的介紹了白鱷魚。  
「總之發生了很多事，她是我們的隊員之一。」  
「好。」善於接受事情的里歐思考一會後答道，他對鱷魚做前輩沒什麼意見，維尼也是第三分隊的一員。  
「我要餵她吃午餐。你已經知道地下室是做什麼了，還要留下來嗎？」  
「可以嗎？」  
「當然。」  
雷米露出溫和的笑容，打開從一開始就拿在手上的袋子。

下顎有力的撕碎肉塊。里歐和雷米各別坐在凳子上看鱷魚津津有味的吃午飯，陽光反射讓鱗片泛著微光，雷米沒有多說，里歐沒有深究，只有地下室在養鱷魚這件事明白無比。  
「他是里歐，新人，最近剛加入不久。原本還有一個新人加洛，但忘記介紹給妳了，等之後再和妳說。」雷米扔出第二塊肉，順著撫摸閃閃發亮的硬鱗。  
里歐才發現鱷魚跟常見寵物的相處方式相似，除了尾巴濺起的水花會意圖使人一身濕外。  
他之前都以捕食和被捕食的角度去看牠們，這樣的相處模式意外新鮮。  
「我可以試試看嗎？」  
接過一塊厚實的肉，里歐把它放在水邊便退了半步觀察。  
似乎討厭被盯著看，白鱷魚張開嘴威嚇男人，叫他再滾遠一點，直盯淑女吃飯真是大不敬，雷米就算了，她和里歐還半生不熟。  
里歐沒有被嚇到，說了句失禮又再退回原本的位置。  
「想讓她認同你的話可以多來找她，她會漸漸喜歡你。」雷米看兩人的互動勾起笑容。  
「那這一個月午餐可以交給我嗎？」正好有時間，同時也積極進取想和前輩打好關係，不知為何總覺得牠不像隻鱷魚。  
「可以嗎？」雷米眼神看向鱷魚。  
「可以嗎？」里歐轉而詢問牠。  
鱷魚沒做反應，看來是不討厭雷米把工作暫時交接給里歐，畢竟去掉午餐她還有早餐、晚餐……很多時間可以與雷米相處，不缺那頓午餐，她也想摸清眼前少年的個性。  
「接下來請多指教。」里歐握住鱷魚的短腿，這次沒有威嚇，淑女享受被尊敬的感覺。


End file.
